One-Shot Tayuya&Hinata
by Yuuki Uchiwa
Summary: Ecrit pendant une heure de perm' au lycée Je l'aime pas particulièrement mais vus qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Tayu'/Hina' je me suis dit que sa pourrait faire plaisir a des fans UwU


Ca faisait 5 ans que j'étais enfermée ici, battue par cet espèce d'ananas et sa copine blonde qui m'a laissé à moitié morte.

Au fil du temps j'ai vu les ninjas de Konoha grandir et vieillir, mourir même pour certain et après il y a eu cette guerre qui ne fit que plus de victimes.

Des nouveaux prisonniers dans les cellules voisines de la mienne, les bruits de bataille au loin et Hinata, ma gardienne bienveillante, partie elle aussi et que j'avais peur de ne plus revoir...

Notre rencontre remonte au moment où les deux abrutis qui m'avaient battue m'ont ramené au village. Hinata, considérée comme faible, avait était chargée de ma surveillance et de ce moment est née une grande amitié.

Au début je pensais qu'elle était bizarre puis j'ai appris à connaitre celle qu'elle était, comment les gens la voyaient. Les commentaires des autres que j'entendais quand elle quittait la pièce ont finis par m'énerver alors qu'ils importaient très peu au départ pour moi.

Quand on m'a transférer à la prison du village, elle était là, souriante comme toujours. Chaque jours elle venait, parlant toujours plus librement et finalement plus aucunes hésitations, plus de timidité, elle était juste elle.

J'ai finis par aimer cette fille, en tomber plus amoureuse que personne d'autre et il fallait que je sorte, juste pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien.

J'avais cherché par tous les moyens de fuir, le problème était que, même avec la guerre, nos gardiens étaient encore nombreux et sans ma flûte je ne pouvais pas grand-chose.

J'ai attendue encore trois jours avant de voir mon souhait se réaliser. Les gardes ont dû partir à la guerre et un débile, bien utile, à laisser les clés prés de ma cellule.

Après quelques contorsions assez délicates je les ai récupérer et suis sortie. J'ai laissé les clés où elles étaient sans aider personne et me suis dépêchée de retrouver ma flûte avant de partir en vitesse.

Le souci a était de retrouver Hinata. Il y avait tellement de lieux de bataille, je me faisais attaquer par des ninjas de différents villages qui me prenaient pour l'ennemie et vu que j'avais 5 années d'enfermement j'étais un peu rouillée. Heureusement pour moi, pas trop quand même car Hinata avait insisté auprès de Tsunade pour que je m'entraîne en même temps qu'elle, du coup je ne m'en tirais pas trop mal.

J'assistais pendant un moment au combat des Kage contre Madara sans trop m'attarder et finis par arriver, plus loin, à l'endroit où se trouvait celle que j'aimais.

Passant inaperçue au milieu de tout ce monde je cherchais parmi tous en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Et puis je finis par la voir, avec son sourire qui m'avait tant manqué. Entourée de gens qui m'étaient inconnus et de son cousin.

Elle semblait aller bien et ne pas être blessée, un soupir de soulagement m'échappa et puis une boule d'angoisse me prit la poitrine, mon regard allant de tous côtés cherchant le problème.

Une voix masculine qui ne m'était pas inconnue cria un nom qui me fit frissonner du plus profond de mon être.

-Orochimaru, non !

Mon corps se mit à bouger avant même que mon esprit réagisse. Protéger Hinata.

J'ai eu très froid tout à coup, très mal aussi. Des yeux de serpent figés dans les miens, un sourire sadique mais aussi assez surpris sur ses lèvres. Son bras, enfoncé au plus profond de moi, des cris autour de nous mais surtout…

-Tayuya, oh seigneur…

Hinata, ma petite Hinata qui pleure.

Retirant le bras d'Orochimaru, j'aperçus Sasuke plus loin, il a grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ce sale serpent à reculer, toujours avec son sourire sur le visage. La douleur est insoutenable mais je reste debout entre lui et Hinata. Il me regarde.

-Tu as grandi ma petite Tayuya et tu es vivante aussi, ça m'étonne.

-Tayuya…

-Recule Hinata, maintenant.

Ma voix était ferme, aucune douleur ne transperçait dans mes mots. Neji avait bougé, offrant une seconde protection à sa cousine. Sasuke s'était approché, me regardant toujours.

-Plus tard Orochimaru, on n'a pas le temps

-Bien sur mon petit Sasuke, bien sûr.

Mes jambes lâchent au moment où ils disparaissent, Neji me rattrape et m'allonge, Hinata commence les soins.

-J'ai froid…

-Ca va aller…je…je…Je vais m'occuper…de toi…

-Comme toujours…

Son visage baigné de larmes me regarde. Moi je souris parce qu'elle est là, belle et en vie, le reste m'importe peu.

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi Hina'

-Je vais te sauver…

Sa voie est sûre, comme avant. Elle sèche ses larmes et se met au travail, oubliant ses doutes.

J'ai failli lâcher prise par moment mais je ne voulais pas la quitter des yeux et au final la douleur est partie.

Je me suis dit que la mort venait finalement me chercher mais le sourire éblouissant d'Hinata m'apprit que j'allais vivre et que je pouvais m'évanouir sans avoir peur.

Avant de laisser mais yeux se fermer je lui ai dit, pour qu'elle sache enfin.

-Je t'aime Hinata

Un « moi aussi » m'est parvenu après ça, lointain mais je savais que c'était elle.


End file.
